Little Queen
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Beka watches Rommie steal the show at a party...


****

Title: Little Queen  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Dylan Rommie, unrealized Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** New (04/09/02); Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** None  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Not mine, as usual. Andromeda belongs to Tribune et al. and the lyrics to 'Little Queen' belong to the talented Wilson sisters of Heart...

****

Summary: Beka watches Rommie steal the show at a party...

****

Notes: I've been on a classic rock kick lately, and this idea just hit me while playing one of my Heart cds at work. The song is 'Little Queen' off of Heart's 70s-era album 'Little Queen.' Also, I really couldn't tell you if the word was 'reigning' or 'raining' - I went with 'reigning' to further the 'Queen' metaphor...

****

Warnings: Mild slashiness follows, nothing explicit, though...

********************

__

You would rather have wine than gin,  
and only the finest by your skin.  
Always running after Time,   
and catching your fancy with rhyme,  
shining on the front page again...

God, you look good tonight. It figures that you of all people would be able to take little black dresses to someplace beyond passe...

I know you're dressing for *him*, though, even if I'm not going to argue with the results. At least he's noticing, for a change...

_Now you're hot on the presses today, Little Queen...  
Making your passion play, Little Queen...  
Nobody knows your melancholy mind...  
Little Queen..._  


Actually, they're *all* noticing tonight - your charm has them all dazzled, and you've got that million gigawatt smile going like you always do at these parties. Still, there's something... different about you tonight, a confidence I've never really seen in you before...

I can't speak for them, but I know it's got *me* mesmerized...

_Away from the sellers, the papers said  
your crown was tight and heavy on your head.  
But still you danced and you sang -   
all night the telephone rang,  
and music kept on playing from your pen..._

You falter slightly as I watch you stand there alone for a moment, but Dylan comes to speak with you, and the smile is back, brighter than ever. 

It's like a mask, or a crown, and I watch in amazement, wondering when you learned to weave that kind of spell - Dylan is completely captured in a way I've never seen...

_Now you're hot on the presses today, Little Queen...  
Making your passion play, Little Queen...  
Nobody knows your melancholy mind...  
Little Queen, yeah...  
Little Queen, yeah...   
Little Queen...  
Little Queen..._

__

Ooh...

You flit away from him, with a laugh and a smile, disappearing into the crowd as he stands staring after you despite himself. I can't help but laugh - if he could just *see* the expression on your face as you walk away, knowing that he's staring after you.

_You better shine...  
You better shine...  
You know you better shine, shine, shine tonight..._

I watch with amused interest as you make the rounds through the party, playing the consummate hostess. They're all under your spell now, and every shy glance and smile Dylan's direction brings him even further into your power.

__

Oh...  
Reigning - he knows your soul ain't free...  
Reigning - oh, and he feels you, Little Queen...  
Yeah...  
Reigning - oh, no...  
Reigning - I see you, I see you...  
Reigning - you know you're...  
Reigning....

__

Oh, yeah...

He stands there staring as I watch him, trying desperately to pay attention to whoever it is he's speaking with when all he can see is you. He flashes you a smile, one I've seen him use with other women before, and I suddenly realize just what you're doing.

If he can fight it, he's far stronger than I will ever be...

_And you're slipping away with your gypsy band -  
you're hot on the music and playing a winning hand...  
He was standing in the line,   
thinking how you moved his mind,  
and feeling like he held you in his hand..._

He makes his way over to you to say goodbye to a guest, and I watch the two of you standing there. He's got his arm wrapped oh-so-casually around your waist, holding you close to him, and even if your smile couldn't light the room, the electricity flowing between the two of you could.

I smile as I watch the guest you were speaking with go, and see the two of you turn to look at each other. He says something to you very quietly, and you smile and chuckle while nodding before he gestures toward the door.

__

And you're hot on the presses today, Little Queen...  
Making your passion play, Little Queen...  
Nobody knows your melancholy mind...  
Little Queen, yeah...  
Little Queen, yeah...   
Little Queen...  
Little Queen...

You look back for a split second as you walk out on his arm, your eyes meeting mine, and I have to smile at the gleam of triumph I see in them. I just grin even wider and toss you a quick thumbs-up before watching you grin back and disappear through the door with Dylan.

I may be jealous as hell of him right now, but I'll be damned if I can do anything but smile and laugh - he never even knew what him, and probably never will...


End file.
